Hidetoshi Dekisugi
Hidetoshi Dekisugi (出木杉 英才), born April 15th, 2001, is one of Nobita's classmates and a rival for Shizuka's affection. His intelligence always gets him perfect scores on his tests, and he easily aced any sports he played. Although his favorites are Astronomy and Philosophy, he excels at any subject. Thus, it's not rare for him to receive calls by his friends, asking for guidance or tips. Dekisugi was highly esteemed by people around him. His good behavior and academic + athletic excellence, earns him the title of "honor student" from the teachers. A wide range of skills plus his good looks, have charmed "not a few" girls in his class, and one of them is Shizuka. This seemingly "perfect" image of a prince, made him to be the subject of envy by his classmates, particularly and especially by Nobita. His name literally means "brilliant over-achiever", and his last name is a pun on dekisugiru, which means "over achieving". Unfortunately for Nobita, Shizuka tends to prefer the company of him; who is more of her intellectual equal. In which stimulates Nobita into connoting bizarre schemes, with the help of Doraemon's gadgets to keep them apart. In the future; he becomes an astronaut, gets married, and has a son named Hideo. es:Hidetoshi Dekisugi ja:出木杉くん pt:Eisai Dekisugi zh-tw:出木杉英才. Relationships Shizuka Minamoto Both of them are close friends. Dekisugi often spends time with her, mostly for homework or casual activities (e.g. reading, playing board games, telling jokes, outdoor painting, hanging out, etc). He also cooks with her in the kitchen sometimes. Nobi Nobita Nobita is the polar opposite of Dekisugi. He's often found to be jealous of Dekisugi because of his relationship with Shizuka Minamoto, and surpasses him in every aspect. It's not rare for Nobita to damage his stationeries, bothering him with menial task, or interfering his conversations with Shizuka. Despite this fact, Dekisugi is still consides him a friend; even goes as far as secretly baking a cake for Nobita's birthday. Skills and Talents Dekisugi was remarkably intelligent; proven by scoring 100% on every exam, which enables him to finish his homework without any obstacle. He is deemed to be very athletic; as he shown prowess in Baseball (batting), Soccer (dribbling), and Tracks (agility and endurance). Artistic talents also seems to be one of his forte, especially realism. He once was able to depict the scene of a lake and portrait of Shizuka perfectly, which were highly praised by his peers. He also seems to be good at cooking. He is an all-rounder for a boy of his age; for being adept at doing chores like crafting and cooking. He also possesses several unique skills such as sleight of hand and magic tricks. Personality Despite his vast skills and talents; he shows modesty and gentleman-like behavior to his friends. He never shows off nor think others was inferior to him. Dekisugi has shown tendency to thinking through reasoning and rationality. In short; he didn't believe in superstitions and regards them to be "scientifically explainable". He also doesn't seems to be mesmerized(much) by Doraemon's gadgets, but still intrigued by their whimsicalness. Trivia *Dekisugi never appeared in the 1973 anime, this was possibly because the Fujiko duo were still working on the manga at that time and Dekisugi wasn't added until later in the manga. *In the American English dub of the anime, Dekisugi's name is changed to Ace, which means a skilled person (similar to his Japanese name). Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Good characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Minor